Tommy is Evil
by Destany Ponde
Summary: Tommy is evil. A movie script
1. Chapter 1

Tommy is Evil: Scene 1: The Begging

Tommy and "gang" enter classroom quiet and unnoticed.

Ms. Roma: "Why are you guys late? Again." (Say angry yet confused)

Tommy: "We had to do something. It was for your exercise warm up." (Trying to get out of situation)

Ms. Roma: "Oh! Thank you very much. How would you concur the school then so on and so forth. Well it will be an interesting topic that's for sure." (Intrigued)

Anna: "Can we sit down now?" (In a hurry and annoyed)

Ms. Roma: "Of course. Ok class today's warm up (put warm up on overhead) you will have 25 minutes. Once your done give it to Tommy to grade."

Class looks around in confusion and wonder. Juile Sydney Joyce Joy Rachel look in disgust.

25 minutes passed and papers are getting turned in.

MS. Roma: "For the rest of my class talk but don't get to loud." (Sound threatening)

Tommy: "Ok, guys let's start grading these papers. We want the BEST (emphasize best) paper possible cause then we have the brains of our little operation. Let's see… (pause while going hmm) what do you think of Naiomi's?"

Anna: "No it's not going to work. It's just like the revolution, over throwing the president and yada yada. It won't work that well, I can promise you that. I mean " (Discouragingly say)

Jordan: "Ok, so Naiomi won't work maybe Justin's will."

Group starts laughing.

Class shifts heads to look.

Jack: "You're kidding right?" (Shocked or surprised!)

Jake: "How bout reading this one. It's by: Joyce" (Wonder)

Tommy: "No way in Hell! She hates me! She had to send her little friend up just to get it turned in. I don't why she hates me though." (Straight forward and ticked)

Gregory: "I think this might be a good one. It's written nice. The author is Joy." (Say proudly)

Thomas: "If you think you obviously don't know. So I'm gonna go with a no." (Emphasize no)

Talon: "This is the one." (Saying amazed)

Hannah: "Who's is it?" (Questionably)

Talon: "Julie? Yeah some girl named Julie." (Confused and wonder who Julie is)

Thomas: "There is no way that she wrote the best! (Anger and shock) You have to be lying!"

Tyrone: "Here, look and read for yourself." (Annoyed and pass paper to Tommy)

Tommy reads paper.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy: "Ok, who took my chlorophyll?"(He screamed annoyed!)

Anna: "It's on your backpack."

Tommy: "I knew that!"

Anna: "Sure you did." (She responded sarcastically)

Tommy: "Ok. I don't know how you found this out but, Tyrone you have (Tommy gags for a second) to pretend to like Julie." (Keeps gagging)

Tyrone: "That should be easy as pie." (He said in a cocky tone)

Jack : "Ok. So the plan makes sense. There's just 1 tiny problem."

Tommy: "Oh yeah, and what would that be?"

Jack : "What if she doesn't like Talon anymore."

Tommy: "Crap! He's right! We need someone to go and find out if she likes Tyrone. Any volunteers?"(He asked curiously)

All but Anna: "Hell No!"

Anna: "I can't but I know someone who could."

Tommy: "Like who?"

Anna: "Just trust me Tommy." (She walked down the hall away from her group.)

Jake : "Something tells me we can't trust her."

Tommy : "I'm with you, but everyone deserves a chance before they mess up."

Jake : "Hmmmmm."

On the other side of the school.

Anna: "Harley! How are you doing?"

Harley: "Good. You?"

Anna: "Great, I actually need your help with some detective work."

Harley: "Oh, yeah! I love detective work. What do you want to know?"

Anna: "You know Jeta right?"

Harley: "Yeah."

Anna: "I need to know who she likes right now."

Harley: "Why?"

Anna: "I just do that's all! Hehe"

Harley: "Ok. Give me about a day or two."

Anna: "Thank you."

Harley: "Welcome." (She said skipping off)

Anna then rushed to Tommy and everyone else.

Anna: (Panting hard) "Taken care of."

Tommy: "Good. So who is it?"

Anna: "We won't know for at least a day."

Tommy: "What the hell! I can't believe you!"

Anna: "I got more info than any of you. So, just back off."

Guys walk away from Anna.

Anna: "I can't believe them. Why am I helping them?"


End file.
